The Briefs Christmas
by KawaiiStar
Summary: The title explains it the Briefs have there Christmas party. Not for young readers hence the rating....


The Briefs' Christmas

*Vegeta...*

*Vegeta..…Help me…

Bulma sat up in bed sweating and breathing hard. It was the third time she had had the same dream. She was in this pitch back place where she could barely see three inches in front of her. She would call out to Vegeta hoping he would hear her calling and come to her. She had been having that nightmare every time she fell asleep for the past couple of weeks. She would've told her mate about it but knowing him he would laugh and call her weak. She loved Vegeta more than she could ever love anyone but sometimes he could be a real ass. Like when she told him she was going to have another baby. First he had laughed thinking she was joking then he had gone all silent and rushed up to her trying to feel the ki of the baby. But she had to say he had been husband when she was pregnant with Bura. He had held her hand in their mind and though no one had heard he told her it was going to be all right. Now he was always around but usually in the gravity room. Bulma had told him like a thousand times about the party but he had never said he would or wouldn't go. They had been having these party's since Bura was one and when Vegeta came he usually stood stationary in one spot in the back. Bulma didn't get mad at him for it, she understood that he wasn't the type to let loose and party with a crowd there, but sometimes it would be nice for Vegeta to hold her in front of everyone just so they would see with there own eyes that Vegeta did love her.

The tree was stuffed with presents, it was Bura's fourth Christmas and Bulma was determined to make it the best one ever. She looked at the decoration that littered the house, lights were strung along the walls, and holly wreaths were hung from the walls. The annual Briefs' Christmas party was set to begin in a couple of hours. Trunks was at Goten's house and was coming over with the Son's, which left Bulma trudging up the stairs to get Bura ready for the festivities. After putting on a beautiful little green dress dotted with read and gold puff balls Bulma went into her bedroom and sat on her bed, her thoughts glided to the father of her children. She didn't know if he would be attending this gathering or not. Most likely he would come but would stand like a statue at the back of the room and hardly say two words to anyone. She was about to lie back on the bed when she heard muffled sounds coming from the bathroom. Going to investigate Bulma walked across the room and opened the door. Vegeta was standing in the bathroom looking down at his trousers.

"What are you doing?" she asked him confused.

"Nothing Woman stay out of it." He tried to walk away from her but she stopped him. Walking to the front of him she saw he was trying to get his manhood out of a very sticky situation, trying to pass of the amount of pain he was in.

"Come here let me help you." she kneeled down so she could see what had happened when he had come in to relive himself and in haste or lack of attention he had gotten himself stuck. She looked at her mate's face, which was contorted, in a stiff mask of feinted indifference.

"No, Woman leave me be." He said harshly thought he couldn't put up much resistance when she persisted.

"Stop whining." Bulma gingerly placed her hands on either side of the problem area.

"The Prince of Saiyan does not whin-" his sentence was cut short when Bulma pulled the zipper down taking his sequestered flesh in her hand.

"What were you saying Vegeta?" she looked up at him innocently running her index finger up and down the swollen skin.

"One such as myself does not whine." He closed his eyes trying to keep a level head, as a good amount of blood seemed to be flowing to his lower extremities

"Oh that's right I forgot you princes don't whine," she raked her fingers more aggressively causing Vegeta to purr softly. "You purr..."She stood up once again kissing him possessively on the lips.

"There we go all fixed. How come you finished your training so early?"

"It was too damn hot in there to train anymore." He knew that she was alluding to the party later on.

"Oh." he heard the disappointment in her voice, she thought he had forgotten about the little part she was having. Now he pondered how he wanted things to transpire. He could just go back to the gravity room and stay in there until the party was over but something inside of him wouldn't allow him to do that. He knew that he loved her and that they created two beautiful children however the thing he didn't know was how to express his love without seeming weak and looking like that ridiculous Kakarott and his blasted harpy.

"Stop moping women," Vegeta approached her once more capturing her lips in a soft but very passionate manner.

"Don't you have a party to get ready for?" She smiled; from her experience with him she knew that meant he hadn't forgotten the party. An idea came to her; she let her arm fall and with two fingers gently circled his already hardened groin area.

"You're going to be late if you keep this up." his voice remained passive but the excited length under her fingers said otherwise as she circled the area Bulma smiled then pulled away.

"Your right. Don't be a stranger." she exited the bathroom and made her way downstairs. About an hour after she had greeted her guests the prince of Saiyans made his entrance. Bulma watched him as he crossed the room.

As he glanced in the direction of his mate he saw her casually trying to catch his attention. He stood in a corner of the room watching the others. Bulma watched with content as Bura came up to him and attempted to drag him to the dance floor. Walking over to the pair she saw their little daughter was actually managing budge him from his spot, at feat that Bulma could never achieve.

"Bura honey why don't I dance with you?" For Bulma knew that Vegeta had no idea what so ever how to dance.

"Mom, girls don't dance with girls. I wanna dance with daddy." The four year old pouted.

"Sweetie, out of the many things your father does well dancing isn't one of them. How about you go play with Pan." Bura looked of at her friend running over to her. Bulma was about to walk away when Vegeta whispered in her ear.

"And who says I don't dance woman?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, I won't tell anyone Goku can dance better than you." she knew that invoked his competitive side was the only way to make him dance. Vegeta's face turned hard at the mention of something his rival could do better than him. It was an embarrassing thought dancing with Bulma in front of everyone but he knew she loved to dance and he wanted to outshine Kakarott at least in one area, well two but he would never see the second one.

"We'll see about that." he gripped his mates arm and brought her out to the dance floor only feet away from Goku and his mate. Bulma stood in front of him knowing that he knew nothing of the positions of dancing to a slow song. With one plan-revealing step Vegeta stepped closer and let down his mental wall so they could exchange thoughts without using spoken words.

*So this is your plan? Alright first you put your left hand on my hip and your right on my shoulder* he followed her instructions and then looked in her eyes noticing how beautiful they looked in the low light and they began to sway back and forwards deeply enjoying the music and each others closeness. As Bulma laid her head on her husband's shoulder Goku began to see what the Prince of Saiyans and his mate were up to. He would have challenged Vegeta more however the song had already ended. He and Chi Chi vacated the floor. Quickly realizing that the song had ended Vegeta tried to go back to the corner he stood before but Yamcha now stood there entertaining his blonde big-breasted date. As they walked over to the punch bowl they saw Trunks and Goten backing away from it as if it would attack.

"Trunks, what are you up to?" Knowing the giggles and smiles were evidence of the teenagers' mischief.

"Nothing Mom calm down, why do you think we are always up to mischief?"

"Because my dear son you usually are."

"Here Mom why don't you have some of this punch it's delicious." He handed his mother the cup of pink juice and she downed the rest of the cup and refilled it.

At eleven o'clock most of the erroneous company had left and that the Sons and Yamcha, who was pinning over the loss of his date that had gone home with Tien. Trunks and Goten had managed to incinerate the poor Christmas tree in a small exchange of ki blasts. Chi Chi had yelled at the pair but stopped when Bulma told her they were just being boys and for her to lighten up. The aqua haired host was on her eight glass of punch and by this time it was clear that someone had spiked it. Once Vegeta had noticed that his mate was drunk he figured she wouldn't miss him much while she still had the others. However at eleven thirty he was ready to go to bed and decided it was time to reclaim the house. He approached Bulma as she was giving a speech to Yamcha about ways to keep his dates and not lose them to anyone.

"Yamcha if you wanna keep your dates you have to start showing them some attention and not floating around the room like you do." her speech was slightly slurred.

"Party's over all you weaklings go back to where ever the hell it is that you came from." he gestured to the door and glared at Yamcha and the Sons. Slow and unsteady Bulma rose to her feet confronting her prince.

"Vegeta these are my friends how dare you tell them to leave." She stuttered through the sentence and swayed on the spot. To steady herself and stop the room from spinning she placed both hands on his chest, flexing her fingers across his tight chest muscles.

"Here I have the greatest idea. Why don't you guys stay down here and enjoy the party while Vegeta and I go upstairs. I'm sure you guys can manage without us." The others who had been stunned into silence by both her quickly forgotten tirade such a blatant invitation for sex. However her fingers lightly massaging his abs had worked there magic. Without much talk Vegeta was escorted by his Princess upstairs and behind the closed door of their bedroom.

Three hours later....

Young Bura Briefs climbed the stairs in search of her parents. After asking everyone where they had gone everyone said they had gone upstairs. Being four years old and of innocent mind she thought they had just gone to bed because they were tired. No sound came from their room as she entered. Walking up the bed she saw her mother and father holding each other under the sheets. It never occurred to her that her parents were in the buff. However the film of sweat that covered their heads and shoulders did not escape her notice. Her inquiries complete Bura walked back downstairs to the fading party. The Sons as well as Yamcha were still sitting around talking.

"Bura, where are your parents?" Goku asked obtusely wondering where the two had gone for so long.

"They're upstairs sleeping. Although their one thing I don't understand the air conditioning is working fine but mom and dad are still sweating." The child wondered out loud. This brought Yamcha out of the daze he seemed to have fallen in and both Yamcha and Goku stared at each other with knowing smirks.

"Um, maybe they were working out or something." Goku smiled as he answered.

"Yeah I bet they were doing some really strenuous activities up there." Yamcha grimaced as his mind conjured up the image of his ex-girlfriend and Vegeta.

"Well then I guess the parties over." Bura said softy. Bura saw everyone out since Trunks had fallen asleep on the other sofa.

"Bye, Merry Christmas."

Christmas Afternoon....

Bura was the first to wake next morning and came in bouncing on her mother and father's bed at one in the afternoon. "Daddy, Daddy wake up its Christmas." the little girl cheered as she bounced on the bed. Vegeta opened his eyes groggily wondering why Christmas was so damned important for him to be woken up so soon. "Come on Daddy and you too Mommy." Bura began shaking Bulma but Vegeta stopped her by grabbing her away from his mate.

"Calm down child, your mother may have had to much to drink last night and now maybe the right time to wake her up." he chuckled as he remembered last night activities, he would have to get her drunk more often. Groggily Bulma opened her eyes to see Vegeta talking with Bura. Bulma sat up, leaning herself against Vegeta's shoulders.

"Good morning." she whispered not having enough energy to use her voice.

"Come on Mommy its Christmas let's go unwrap presents." The little girl scampered downstairs to the charred Christmas; luckily the presents hadn't been damaged. Once the pair were adequately clothed Vegeta took Bulma in his arms and levitated out of the room. As Bura rushed downstairs she bounced on the couch that her brother was still sleeping on.

"Bura, I'm trying to sleep here...."

"Trunks, it's Christmas come on lets open presents." he sat up as his parents floated in the living room and landed on the couch. As Bura converged on the small heap of presents at the foot of the tree Vegeta felt Bulma's breathing even out, she had fallen asleep again. Usually when he held her like this she managed to fall asleep.

At four o'clock Bulma was still asleep, Trunks had gone to the Sons place to hang out with Goten and Bura was busy playing with her new toys Vegeta thought it was as good a time as any to delve into her dream with their bond. The Prince closed his eyes and let down the barricade he had created to separate their thoughts. It took a moment for him to get in her dream but once he was there a void filled his mind. Pitch black darkness filled his senses as far as he could she and that wasn't very far. Vegeta flared his ki and with the added light he saw a small star in the distance. Flying to it he discovered it was Bulma. He started to call out her name and began walking around aimlessly in the dark, his hands stretched in front of him. Taking to the air he hovered above her and could see the tearstains that ran down her cheeks. She was calling his name into the darkness he guessed in some feeble attempt to reach him.

"Woman?" he called out above her.

"Vegeta! What are you doing here? Are you real? How are you in my dream?" As he landed next to her she clung to him like a life jacket.

"Of course I'm real, have you forgotten the bond we share? It allows me to delve into your dreams and you into mine." Bulma reached her hand to the rough scar in the shape of teeth remembering like yesterday the night she got it.

"I'm so glad your here." she clung to him even tighter.

"This is what you dream about, this nothing?"

"More like my nightmare, ......it's my fear........to be alone." Bulma began to tremble in his arms.

"You know can conquer your nightmares." he spoke from experience. He closed his eyes and little by little the dark void turned in to a beautiful waterfall that they were standing over. Bulma laughed as the water cascaded over their bodies. She absorbed the scenery around her in awe of the beauty that Vegeta had created from his mind.

"This place is so beautiful."

*This place is nothing compared to you. *

"This is the best Christmas present ever." Bulma looked Vegeta in the eyes then pressed her lips against his for a passionate kiss.

'Daddy, Mommy' a voce pierced through their minds. The waterfall dissolved and Bulma and Vegeta found themselves sitting on the couch once more.

"Daddy, I know how much you don't like Christmas but I got you something Trunks helped me make it." Bura said as she grabbed a small box under the now blackened tree. She came back over to Vegeta and gave him the box, standing next to him.

*Woman what is this about? I never asked for a gift? *

*Don't ask me. I don't know anything about this. But when you get it no matter what it is you need to say thank you* with a feeling almost like excitement Vegeta opened the box. After taking the paper off he reveled the object to be a picture frame. The frame was gold and silver with a pin that had the words number one dad on it. Inside the frame it had a picture of Vegeta's last birthday, which Bulma had insisted on celebrating. It had Trunks standing on the left side of him and Bura on his right side hugging him. Vegeta admired the picture for a while not knowing what to say to a thing like this.

"Do you like it Daddy? I painted the frame and bought a pin that Trunks glued on there for me." After a few minutes the small began to get anxious.

*Vegeta say something* Bulma urged

"Thank you Bura." The little girl hugged her father then went to go play with her new toys.

"So Woman, where's my present from you?" he asked rising from the couch. Bulma got up, encircling her arm around his waist and the other arm massaging thee spot where his tail had once been. Se felt him tremble with desire as she kneaded the furry patch of skin.

"Your present is upstairs..." Bulma kissed the on his neck feeling him shiver with need. "Why don't you come with me to the bedroom and go get it." As Vegeta climbed the stairs, his mate two steps in front the proud Prince of Saiyans realized one thing, he really like Christmas.


End file.
